


Fifty Shades Of Alec Lightwood

by knightryezal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightryezal/pseuds/knightryezal
Summary: Alexander is the handsome rich man who is captivated by a Golden eyes dance performer and will do anything to get what he wants.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Golden eyes

It was a cold evening at the home of the Lightwood. Here Alexander father was hosting a ball like party for the company’s next head. However it could either be Alexander Lightwood himself, whom is Robert Lightwood blood son or it could go to Jace Wayland whom is the son of Wayland and Alexander adopt brother. Alexander could honestly care less to whom the company goes to because at the moment, Alexander is only interested in beautiful things.

Jace however would be honored to be the one picked and make his adopt father proud. So this ball like party is for show, to show off Lightwood potential sons for the company. In this party the women dressed in their finest dresses and beautiful masks in hopes to catch the eye of these two handsome men and the men dressed in their sleek suits to impress all the beautiful ladies present.

The party was in full swing with music, fine champagne and wine along with classic music surrounding the great hall.

While ladies and gentlemen mingle and have a great time, Alexander is currently bored watching the crowd, nursing a glass of champagne. He was just about to exit to the balcony that lead into the gardens when his father announced they take their seats for a performance. Sighing Alexander took his seat at his family’s table in front of the stage floor. Before sitting he kissed his mothers cheek and gave a firm nod to his adopt brother.

Once his father joined them at the table, Alexander on the far left next to his father, his mother Maryse next to his father in the middle and Jace on the far right, joined by his sister Isabelle lightwood the show began.

The lights dimmed down low and out came four men in black and white suits, with a black mask sitting against their eyes and black classic hats tilted on their heads. Joining them next were four women with similar suits but made for females with the same black masks and hats. Standing in a pose for a brief moment, the dance began to a more upbeat tune that Alexander can recognize from his age, listening to before. Not really watching the performance but not really ignoring it either, Alexander took a few sips of his champagne.

Before Alexander can decide he wasn’t interested in the performance, out came him.

A man in the same uniform, but in a white mask and hat-less than the others, his golden eyes make him differen from other dancers. So beautiful and soft looking, he wanted to touch the wild spikes on this man’s head. Alexander wanted to see the man’s face now that he thinks his eyes was beautiful, wondering if they would too be just as beautiful.

So lost into the man before him and his moves, Alexander didn’t realize that the performance was about done and watched all other dancers take their leave. The one he was captivated by being the last one off the floor.

Staring after the man that just left, Alexander was disappointed that this might be the only time he would see the performer tonight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus ran off the stage floor and hurried into the kitchen to change into his waiter’s uniform. Wiping the sweat off his brow and checking his appearance one last time before grabbing a tray of champagne and plastering a smile, he began walking the floor. Stopping every now and then, offering drinks to the guests.

Magnus was already tired from the performance alone so when he came across a very handsome man with dark midnight hair and hazel eyes to match struggling against a woman with blonde hair, wearing a dress that complimented her breasts and skin. Seeing this struggle, Magnus decided to help this poor man.

“Care for champagne sir?” holding the tray up a bit to show the glasses sitting on it and flashing a small smile to the troubled male.

Shooting a grateful look towards him and taking a glass off the held tray and shoved it into the woman’s white gloved hands and grabbing another for himself.

Realizing the mop of golden eyes, Alexander wasted no time in getting to know the waiter. “What’s your name?” Alexander studied the man, noticing the uniform but noting that the mask was the same from the dance he did for the party.

“Alexander my love we needn't learn this servers name. Carry on with your task.” the blonde haired woman waved Magnus off.

“I can do as I damn well please Lydia. If I want to learn his name then I will. I don’t need you to make decisions for me and let me remind you that you are in my home and I ask that you not be rude to the hard working employees under the Lightwood name.” Alexander growled and grabbed Magnus elbow, dragging him away from the protesting woman known as Lydia.

“I apologize for her rudeness.” Alexander stopped where there was less people in the corner so they don’t get interrupted again.

Too stunned to reply Magnus just stares at his handsome boss. He was talking to the son of the man who hired him and said son of his boss wanted to know his name and stood up for him against a snobby rich daughter.

“Now about that name?” Alexander smirked at the shorter male staring at him.

“M-Magnus…” Magnus blushed hard due to his stuttering.

“Magnus hmmm…..” letting his name roll off his tongue, liking the way it sounds and flashes him his most dazzling smile that he knows females and males grow hot and bothered for. “My name is Alexander.” he grabs Magnus hand and brushed his lips on top of the gloved hand, wishing it was his skin instead.

Blushing a deep crimson color and completely at a loss for words, Magnus takes his hand back slowly, holding it against his chest.

“My what a beautiful blush against your tan skin…” Alexander takes the tray from Magnus other hand and sets it on the nearest table. Turning back once again, taking a step into Magnus bubble. Making sure he has Magnus attention on his every move, Alexander lifted his own hand up biting the tip of glove and pulling it off with teeth.

Magnus followed the movement intently, watching the pearly straight white teeth drag the fabric off his large hand.

Happy with his intense attention on him, Alexander used the now free hand to brush against the black spiky locks, making a humming noise that it was indeed soft like he thought it was.

Not really sure what to do or how to respond to such affection, Magnus stayed still, holding his breath. Why would the handsome Alexander Lightwood waste his time with him?

“Your hair truly is soft like I thought it’d be.” lowering his hand to drag a finger against the flustered golden eyes man nose and lips. “So beautiful…” Alexander whispered lowly.

“T-T-Thank y-y-you….” Magnus manages to squeak out. “I-I s-should g-get b-b-back t-to w-work…” hoping that all his stuttering and blushing doesn’t make him look like a big idiot, Magnus gulps and slowly steps back, not realizing that he is backing himself up against the wall in the dark corner, out of sight of the guests and staff.

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that.” smirking and stepping closer the smaller man before him. “You know, you look really cute when you stutter and blush.” slamming hand next to Magnus head and leaning slightly closer, enough for the shaking male to feel his minty breath against his heated cheeks.

“H-How do y-you know if I-I l-like m-men…?” Magnus failed to argue with the other man.

Chuckling, Alexander licked his lips, making the other follow its movements. “I can make even the straightest men fall for me. And you my lovely are far from straight from the way your body reacts to mine…” Alexander brushes the tips of fingers against Natsu’s thigh, watching with satisfaction how the legs shake under his touch.

“I must say I loved the way you moved your body on stage. And I was so disappointed for awhile that I wouldn't see you again without getting a taste…” Alexander leaned the rest of the way and licked the small visible skin above the white collared shirt. Grinning deviously, feeling the boy under him quiver.

“B-but aren’t y-you taken by L-Lydia?” biting his lip to keep in the noises that threaten to spill from his lips.

Rolling his eyes and pulling back just enough to stare into the indeed beautiful golden eyes before him. “We are not together nor will we ever be. I only go for the truly beautiful and I have my eyes set on you.” leaning back in to drag his teeth against Magnus neck.

Closing his eyes in bliss that this fine man wants to destroy his innocence, Magnus can’t seem to come up with any complaints. Letting himself relax into Alexander touch, the other man wasted no time to grab what he was going to make his.

Alexander trailed hands onto the taunt thighs and round bubble bum, giving it a squeeze, growling low in his throat.

Trying to keep the noises from escaping his lips, Magnus makes broken choked sounds.

“Alec!” the two stop, frozen at Alexander name being called out by his adopt brother Jace.

“Alec where are you? Father is looking for us.” Jace passed by the draped curtain, covering the two men hidden in the shadows of the corner.

Growling deeply at being interrupted Alexander pulled back, fixing himself which wasn’t by much considering the one who is the mess was Magnus.

“Excuse me my love, I shall return shortly, don’t think for a second that this is over. When I get the chance I shall ravish you whole and make you mine.” flashing a wink before turning and stepping back into the still going party, making his way towards Jace. 

Letting out a shuddering breath and running his hand through his hair, Magnus leaned his head back to calm himself. He couldn’t believe he scored the Alexander Lightwood attention. Alexander, son of a well known wealthy man and was nominated as hottest man three years running. A man that Magnus has fantasized for so long. Now he can’t believe he was here and almost had public sex with said sexy man. Magnus shivered at the promise Alexander made before leaving. Magnus can’t wait till his shift ends in hopes those dreams he’s had of the man come true tonight. Pulling himself together and grabbing his abandoned tray, Magnus begin his work again, watching the handsome man talk with his father.


	2. Malec time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Alec makes a bold decision and Magnus is on the receiving end.
> 
> Smut ahead, if its not your thing please don't read it.

A bit irritated that his father and adpot brother are keeping him from the delicious man across the hall Alexander stood before his father along with Jace. “Father, you requested my presence?” trying not to huff out his annoyance upon seeing Lydia next to his father whom is speaking with her father upon future plans for this soon to be couple.

“Ah yes, Alec and Jace this is Mr.Branwell. This here is his beautiful daughter Lydia.” motioning the blonde haired woman to both boys.

Alexander eye twitched and gave a tight smile, shaking the gentleman’s hand then giving a firm nod to the woman who is now making heart eyes at him. Jace, on the other hand, eyes sparkling at the sight before him and quickly grabbed Lydia hand, giving it a delicate kiss to the top.

“My name is Jace.” giving his most charming smile to Lydia, then proceeded to give her father a firm handshake.

Lydia father smiling at both boys, making a mental note on which he’d prefer his daughter to be betrothed to. “You’ve got quite the handsome sons Lightwood. I have no doubt my daughter will have any trouble bearing either one of these fine men a child or two.” chuckling at his own daughters heated blush. Of course Lydia was already thinking about bearing one Alexander Lightwood children in the near future.

Grabbing onto her father's arm in a death grip and jumping up and down in excitement. “Father I’d love it if my suitor could be Alec Lightwood.” biting her lip suggestively towards said man.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust and clears his throat. “Surely Jace will be a better suitor sir.” Alexander took notice of his adopt brothers behavior towards Lydia. “I mean no disrespect sir, it’s just that I have no desire to seek a lady by my side. I will continue to focus on my studies that my father has laid out for my future.” Alexander easily lied and gave a half awkward smile.

“My son sure does have a habit of not taking a lover Mr. Branwell. I’m sure once he gets to know your daughter, he’ll change mind. But for now, my son Jace here would be more than happy to make your daughter satisfied with him.” gesturing to Jace who now has heart eyes toward the blonde haired lady.

Lydia, completely ignoring Jace in an attempt to throw herself at Alexander but missing by a step when Alexander turned towards his father.

“Father, may I have a word please?” walking away from the crazy woman, his love struck brother and Lydia father. Once away from the small crowd, Alexander turned towards the older man and glared. “What is the meaning of this?” pointing to the group they just left.

“Oh Alec, it’s that time where you and Jace have a partner before taking over the family business.” unfazed by his son’s reaction and sips his wine.

“Father…” Alexander warned his father lowly.

“I know it’s not a matter that she is a woman Alec. You’ve been with women before. And I also know you like men but I advise you to choose a lady so she can have your children.” Robert decided to look out into the large dance hall with all these potential young women for Alec if he didn’t like Lydia. There’s bound to be a lady at the ball tonight that could catch his son’s eye.

Glaring at the side of his father’s face, Alexander growled. “What if I already taken a lover?”

Robert raised a tamed brow towards his heated son’s face. “Oh?” seeming unfazed once more. “And let me guess, its a male this time?” hitting it right on the dot.

“So what if it’s a man?” Alexander challenged his father.

“Fine, I’m sure you’ll grow bored with this one soon enough like all the others.” sipping his wine again. “But you will find a woman after you have your fun son and that’s the end of it.” giving Alexander a firm look as if to dare him to disobey his orders.

Huffing but not making any promises, Alexander stormed off in search of the golden eyes waiter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus went into the kitchen for his small break after serving drinks for about an hour. He was currently sitting at the small table they have for the staff to eat, away from the guests when Alexander busted through the double doors, scanning the staff crowd.

“Mr.Lightwood sir, is there something the matter with the food?” the head chef, concerned that they made the older son unhappy.

“No the food is just fine. I’m actually looking for a waiter with golden eyes,his name Magnus. Have you’ve seen him?” Alexander waited for the staff to point around the corner where a heavily mouthed Magnus was digging in.

Alexander wasted no time in turning down the path where he found Magnus, mouth stuffed with food and had a bit of mashed potatoes on the corner of his mouth. Magnus looked up in surprise to see the man before him and immediately blushed from their earlier activities.

Quickly swallowing down the food and taking a sip of water, Magnus cleared his throat. “Is there anything I can help you with sir?” unsure of what to call Alexander just yet, he settled with being formal as everyone else is with the man.

Staring at Magnus mouth with hard eyes, Alexander yanked the smaller up to his feet and dragged him away from the kitchen and ball, cutting through the large dining area and out into the main hall, leading them both down a flight of stairs into a dark lit room. Magnus had stopped protesting once inside the room, taking in the dark shapes around the room, surrounding them. He can make out a large bed in the middle with strange equipment on either side of the room. Did he take him to a workout room? That can’t be right, why would there be a bed in the middle?

While Magnus eyes were trying to make out the shapes and adjusting to the dark room, Alexander had left his side to turn on the lights, brightening the room in a soft blue glow.

Blinking around the room, Magnus can now see that it was a sex room. Eyes widening and turning to find Alexander already close behind him.

Alexander leaned down and took the skin of his neck and began to suck hard. He had made a decision that he wasn’t going to follow his father’s orders. He wanted to have fun while he was still young and not be tied down to a woman with children. He relished in the sounds Magnus made. He wanted more and he was going to get it.

Alexander slipped both hands under the man’s thighs, hoisting him up, Magnus legs easily wrapped around the taller man’s waist and throwing his head back for more. Alexander not letting go of his neck began walking towards the bed in the middle.

Alexander wasted no time in ripping the other males clothes that were in his way from his prize. He licked his lips when he found bare tanned skin underneath him.

“Absolutely beautiful…” diving down to take a nipple into his wet mouth, making it pop up in the attention he was giving it.

Throwing his head back and closing his eyes tight Magnus moaned softly. He couldn’t believe he was naked before this God like man.

Alexander set to work onto his own clothes, leaving for a moment to grab a bottle of lube from a nearby dresser, along with a few other things. Returning to face a flushed Magnus, legs spread and fit body on full display, Alexander can’t help but want to tease and taste.

Deciding what he wanted, he started with the inside of Magnus thighs, brushing his lips and tongue along the surprisingly soft skin, making his way up onto his hips, passing his red swollen shaft. Continuing his tonguing on the plains to the well defined abs, finding himself to the nipple again, grazing it with his teeth, causing gasps and whines from the man turning to putty under his skilled mouth.

“S-Sir….” Magnus was quickly turning into a hot mess under this man gaze and hands alone.

“No. You call me master.” Alexander growled.

“Y-Yes m-master…” Magnus was panting loudly.

“What do you want beautiful?” Alexander went back to abusing Magnus nipples with his teeth.

“Please….” moaning loudly and slightly breathless. “I want your dick master…” spreading his legs even wider for emphasis.

Alexander felt his own dick twitch at the wonderful begging of this beautiful man. “Hmmmm you’ll to wait. Right now I want you to be good for your master. If you can prove to be such a good boy then I’ll reward you with my dick stuffed into your mouth.” Alexander purred into his ear.

Shivering and moaning softly with the thought of Alexander dick into his hot mouth had him eager. Magnus was going to be very good for his master.

Alexander reached both of Magnus arms above his head and cuffed him onto the metal railings of the bed frame. Once he checked they were secure, Alexander ran a blue dildo along Magnus stomach, lightly brushing it against his leaking cock and past his balls to rub the tip of the toy on his puckered awaiting entrance.

Magnus by this point was shameless on the noises leaving his throat, while Alexander prepped up the blue dildo with the slick clear liquid and rubbing some more liquid around Magnus hole. Watching the smaller man take his middle finger inside of him, begin to pump agonizingly slow, driving the slutty moaning male crazy.

“Master please, can I have more?” Magnus began to wither against the finger still pumping inside of him.

Alexander moaned just from the dirty words from Magnus and added another finger, pumping faster. Magnus is going to be the death of him, he can already tell.

Magnus arched his back, impaling himself even more onto the fingers, loving the slight burn of the stretch.

“Do you like that Beautiful ?” panting himself, Alexander started making dark angry red bites into the blank tanned canvas known as the body of his new favorite lover.

“Yes master! May I have more master?” moaning wantoningly.

Adding a third finger, biting his lip at the tightness, Alexander started to curl his fingers to find that bundle of nerves he is sure would have the other spasm.

“Master!” moaning high pitched, Magnus legs started to shake when Alexander found his sweet spot and began to repeatedly drive himself onto the fingers against his prostate.

Just when Magnus started feeling that coiling sensation, Alexander pulled his fingers out abruptly. But before Magnus can get in a protest, Alexander shoved the blue dildo instead.

“Master!” Magnus screamed in ecstasy, yanking on the cuffs and arching his back.

“Just look at you….” Alexander was breathless and stunned. Standing up and removing the remaining of his clothes which was just a pair of thin skin tight boxers, Alexander stood for the golden eyes male to get a full look of all his proud glory. Alexander smirked when Magnus mouth watered, not being so subtle that he was staring at his thick, long dick.

Not paying attention to Alexander movements, he didn’t realize said man had picked up a device and turned it onto a medium setting.

Throwing his head back onto the pillows, eyes rolling at the back of his head, the vibrations of the fake dick sending chills in all the right places. Not holding back any of his moans and choked sounds, Magnus started thrusting up into empty air and pushing down on his ass to get the toy in deeper.

“Tsk tsk, is my slave misbehaving? Do I need to take away your dick privileges?” Alexander stared down the moaning mess before him.

“N-No m-master!” stuttering against the intense pleasure, Magnus wanted to be good for Alexander. He wanted the man to want more of him and not just this one night stand.

“Good. Are you hungry for my dick?” Alexander walked to the side of the bed and leaned down into Magnus space, tonguing a drop of sweat that was making its way down his temple.

“Yes master. I want your dick to fill my mouth. I want to make master feel good, just like master is doing to me.” turning his face towards Alexander, he reached up and brought the older male into a surprise heated kiss.

Caught off guard, Alexander couldn’t help but kiss back. He’s never kissed any his past toys before but this was a nice exchange, one he would be more than happy to do more of with only this beautiful man that gets his blood boiling.

Once they broke away from the kiss, both gasping for air, Alexander moved to position himself where his dick meets Magnus awaiting wet cave.

Magnus, eager to finally get taste, swallowed the whole shaft down, moaning loudly around its thickness.

“Fuck!” Alexander shouted, ready to burst from the unexpected wet heat. Slightly drawing back to thrust back it softly, Alexander threw his head back, letting out guttural moans. Not only was this man beautiful but he was wonderful with using his mouth.

After a few more thrusts, Alexander slipped out, chuckling when the other whined for lost contact.

“Don’t worry slave, I’ve got more for you.” climbing off the bed to grab a whip.

Eyes bulging like saucers, Magnus gulped loudly. “Don’t worry beautiful, I’ll go easy the first few hits.” smiling wickedly, Alexander experimentally slammed the whip down against the tanned thighs, making them vibrate along with stuffed cock in his ass.

“N-Nnngh! Master!” seeming pleased with the reactions, Alexander made a few more whips.

“Master!” slamming his feet against the mattress for purchase, Magnus came suddenly, screaming so loud, his voice broke out half way.

“My it must have been too much for my slave to take that he went and came untouched. You’ll have to make it up to me because I did not give you orders to come just yet.” yanking the dildo out and turning it off, tossing it aside.

Shaking and whimpering. “I’m so sorry master, please let me make it up to you. I didn’t mean to come before you master.” voice slightly scratchy.

Alexander released Magnus from the cuffs, turning to sit on the large love couch to the side of the room. “You are indeed going to make it up to me. Get over here and ride my cock like the slut you are.” patting his thighs for the male to make his way over.

Magnus struggled off the bed due to sore and bruised legs but made it over with no complaints and easily sunk himself onto the large dick, mouth hanging open. Alexander cock was so much better than the blue toy. He felt so full and wasted no time in riding the cock like his life depended on it.

Alexander dug his nails on Magnus hips and ass cheeks, moaning freely, in utter bliss at finally getting the release he needed. It didn’t take much to have Alexander coming hotly into the tight heat.

Magnus whimpered above the blissed out male, rubbing his new hardened cock against Alexander toned abs.

Sighing contently, Alexander lazily stroked Magnus neglected cock. Three strokes was all it took for Magnus to come, being over sensitive from before and overworked.

“You did very good my slave” Lifting Magnus bridal style and setting him down onto clean side of the bed. “Rest up, take all the time you need to recover.” Alexander began to slips on his boxers.

Biting his lip, Magnus watched the other man. “Was this a one night stand?” holding his breath, not wanting to hear the answer but needing to know so he doesn’t get his heart broken.

Pausing in his getting dressed, Alexander looked to the limp man on the bed. “Do you want it to?” careful not to show emotion.

“I-I...No I don’t want it to end here…” cursing himself mentally. He was only going to get himself into heart ache but he didn’t want to watch this handsome man slip from his reach. That had been the best sex he’s ever had but he also fell for the dark haired male at first meeting.

Studying the nervousness on Magnus, Alexander walked around and sat next to him. “If you wish to meet again then I’ll have to lay out a set of rules.” waiting for the other to absorb the request.

“What kind of rules?” Magnus knew where this was going but he couldn’t bring himself to walk away after what they just did.

“We are to have sex with no feelings attached, you are to call me master behind closed doors but by my name in public of others, sir if we are around my formal guests, and you are to not see anyone else. You will be just for me whenever I see fit. As for payment, I’ll buy your outfits to wear, take care of any medical bills if needed and other finances that have concerns. Do you accept these terms?” Alexander stared intently into the gorgeous hazel eyes.

Magnus wanted to say no, wanted to walk away while he still can but he heart spoke for him instead. “I accept your terms master.”

Smirking, Alexander helped Magnus get dressed enough to walk out with him bridal style, into one of his family cars to send home for the evening.

“You’ll hear from me when the time is right.” with that he closed the door and sent the driver off.

Alexander didn’t realize that even though he had set those rules, it was him that was in love. He just didn’t know it yet.


End file.
